Solve for $x$ : $7x + 9 = 4$
Answer: Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(7x + 9) - 9 = 4 - 9$ $7x = -5$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{-5}{7}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{5}{7}$